Flourishing Warmth
by azeula
Summary: Yandloid ;; He loved her first.
Title: Flourishing Warmth
Yandloid ;; He **loved** her _first_.

* * *

 _"It's impossible for someone like me to love... and yet, I–"_

* * *

 ** _December 26, 2008  
11:59 PM  
On a Sunday_**

If there was one word I had to use to describe **you** , my dear... that word would be.

 ** _"Attakaidesu"_**

And, even through death, **you** still manage to carry the meaning of that word very beautifully. Yes... I could still feel the warmth I've long grown used to radiating from your lifeless body as I cradle **you** in my _cold_ arms. It's quite amazing...how even through death...

 _My curiosity for you will never run dry._

When I had first met **you** , **you** had bewitched me into a perpetual drunken stupor... I was drunk on the thrills of getting to know you more. And... I was drunk... on my delusional idea of falling in love with **you**.

 _Ah. But that was luxury that someone like me couldn't afford._

And it was because of this, because of my greediness for your **warmth** , that death had so eagerly taken **you** away from me. I knew it was inevitable for **you** to leave me this way (it's the **only** way for **you** to leave me anyway), it's the fate of mankind after all. Humans must atone for their sins... _their greed,_ in some way, yes? Death seems like a pretty fair price for humanity's own sins. Yet, in spite of that, I had tried **everything** to make sure **you** wouldn't call for that same fate. So. For your sake, I willingly became a child crusader against destiny herself! I was willing to lay down my so called heavenly attributes in order to preserve your happiness. My goal was to alter your fate through vile and disgusting means.

In other words, I was so eagerly willing to stain my hands for you. I hadn't mind one bit killing others in order to make sure that **you** kept living on.

 _Why?_ Why, do all of that for **you** , I'm sure you would've asked me. Surely, **you** wouldn't like the fact that I've killed innocents for my own selfish desires! So... why? Why, why, why, why, why, why–

 _Because_ , despite my earlier thoughts, I don't believe in any of that! Not anymore! _And it's all because of **you**._ **You've** managed to change everything. My dear... my beloved... in this quagmire depth caused by humanity's abyss, **you** were the only thing left that was luminous in this worthless world. **You** always saw the good in everything. While **you** so naively believed in this so-called justice you humans have conjured up, while **you** had the typical "black and white" view on things that most humans tend to have, **you** also believed in giving others the benefit of the doubt. **You** were never one to turn away from those who had truly wanted to redeem themselves. **You** always encourage that behavior. **You** were humble with your talents... and **you** cared for me. Your feelings for me were genuine, weren't they? No. I know for a fact that they were! Because you're **you**. Kind, gentle, stubborn, beautiful in your own way... not an ounce of greed could be found within **you**.

 _ **This**_... was the truest form of your so-called "damned" soul!

And **you** , of all people, _**you** were so undeserving of whatever destiny had planned for you_.

After all, fate was a rather cruel minx, wasn't she?

The cycle will only repeat over and over again... you will no longer be able to cry out or beg for forgiveness. Death took that right away from you the minute you took your last breath.

 _Funny how you still manage to cause such **fascinating** thoughts course through me even in your death, heh_. The thought fleetingly came and went as I stroke your **warm** , flushed, rose-colored cheeks. Locks of hair soaked with your blood falls over doll-like eyes, unspoken horror still embeds itself deep within your lovely pools. Ah, I thought as I push away the hair from your eyes with as much gentleness this body allows, it was a rather lovely look for you.

I was reluctant to do so, but my eyes eventual left your lifeless ones and I instead set my focus elsewhere. I began to mull over your proclamation that still blares within my mind from the moment those dreaded words left your pink, soft lips.

 _"I wish I could become something like **you** , Len! I wish I could be a..."_

Ah. But that wouldn't be any good. Because if **you** become like _me_ , your **warmth** will disappear, won't it?

And... I don't want that.

I don't want **you** to become like **them**.

I don't want **you** to become like me, either.

Cold. Unfeeling. _**Broken**_. Devoid of whatever **warmth** **you** had as a human... that would be cruel for the both of us.

No. I won't allow that to happen. Don't worry. I will become your hero once again. I will guard your innocence; so... I'll cover up your murder and make it look like **you** ran away with me! I can fake a note with ease, **you've** always disliked this town anyway so coming up with reasons as to why **you** ran away shouldn't be difficult. This is the only way I can make sure that _**they won't come to try and take you away from me.**_ Although I still believe that it's far too early for **you**... I'll... I'll...

 _ **I'll bury you away from this cruel world.**_

I felt... _something_ tug at my lips as I move to lift **you** from this flithy ground. A bounce was added to my steps and sure enough I found myself begining to hum that song **you** had loved singing so much. And... the two of us disappear into the night.

* * *

"BUT WRITER-SAN, WHO DIED?!"

HMMMM! I WONDER, WHO **INDEED** DIED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER :3c wellllll I wouldn't know. It's not as if I'm the writer of this story or anything, b-baka!

That aside, I think it's pretty funny how I was listening to "I like you, I love you" while writing the whole beginning! Such a cute song for something super gruesome that happened to one of our characters.

It's my first time writing fanfiction in a long, _long_ time (I haven't written fanfiction since I was 12 years old! yikes! my writing is super rusty so I apologize for that) so I have a quick question. Should I continue this story? Or leave it as it is? Because quite honestly, if I do continue this story I can promise you that this will not be your typical Vocaloid yandere story. It will not be set in school where Kaito is the first one to be killed and then other vocaliod characters fall suit, eventually leading Len to kill the main love interest of this story. There will be an **actual** plot filled with twists and turns. There will be a love triangle between our protagonists (hence the rinxlenxmiku tag i used for this story). The chapters will be longer and so rarely will you see first person point of view presented in said chapters. While Len is the protagonist(?) of this story, it will not be told in first person. Third person provides a much more fun challenge for me~. Plus, there will be more yanderes in the story! Len won't be the only one pft, pft! But please, tell me what you think and leave reviews if you can! Until next time dear readers!


End file.
